Não chores, Suzannah!
by Luh Norton
Summary: Certa vez eu vim montando num cavalo alazão numa estrada toda cheia de buracos pelo chão.


**Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada, mas resolvi voltar com uma nova one-shot de Roy&Riza depois que mostrei recentemente uma shot para minha prima. A história era "Wild West Story" da Ms. Cookie, uma das melhores histórias de Roy&Riza que eu já li. E calhou de eu estar pensando nessa história quando eu escutei uma música (não lembro mais aonde) e aí já viu, né? Comecei a pensar nessa song-fic. E aqui está o resultado.**

**OBS1: Há um leve spoiler do capítulo 62 do mangá. Não acho que seja nada que impeça alguém de ler, mas acho melhor avisar. Até porque quem já leu esse capítulo entenderá melhor algumas coisas.**

**OBS2: A história se passará no ****velho-oeste****. Espero que Ms. Cookie me perdoe pelo leve "plágio".**

**Desclaimer: Não, o Roy e a Riza não saíram da minha imaginação. Foi tudo invenção da Arakawa-sensei. E é lógico que eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com essa fic, no máximo umas reviews legais no final do capítulo.**

~x~

Não chores, Suzannah!

_Certa vez eu vim montando num cavalo alazão_

_Numa estrada toda cheia_

_de buracos pelo chão_

"Não sei o que esses caras do Departamento de Manutenção ficam fazendo o dia todo", pensou Roy irritado, quicando ao passar em cima de mais um buraco na estrada de terra.

Aquele dia quente não poderia ser pior. Aquela droga de estrada que o separava de seu destino parecia que não via gente há tempos. As cobras passavam o tempo inteiro por entre os arbustos que margeavam a estrada e Roy só sabia disso graças ao barulho do mato seco sendo mexido. E o caminho à frente não havia nada, absolutamente nada, salvo os arbustos, as cobras escondidas neles e os buracos, é claro.

Ser xerife de Central City era mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Ter que ir em direção ao leste para seguir a pista de Scar fora fácil. Os cartazes de "Procurado" estavam espalhados por toda Ametris e logo se teria alguma notícia dele. A parte difícil estava em voltar. Na ida o trem fizera todo o trabalho. Mas a volta... A volta era o problema. Não havia uma estrada oficial que levasse um viajante por aquele percurso e o trem era a única opção de ida e volta. O único problema é que o próximo trem partiria tarde da noite e ele tinha um compromisso muito importante na Central antes de escurecer, algo que não poderia ser adiado tantas horas.

Ele tinha um encontro.

_Oh, Suzannah, não chores por mim_

_Pois eu vou pro Alabama_

_Tocando bandolim_

Suzannah o esperava no saloon de Madame Christmas. E Roy não era um homem de se atrasar para encontros. Pelo menos não encontros com mulheres. E pelo menos não sem uma boa desculpa e uma cara de cãozinho arrependido que fazia todas elas se esquecerem dos minutos de atraso.

Apesar de realmente ter uma boa desculpa (afinal, se aquela estrada esburacada que ele usara para atravessar toda a imensidão de terra que se estendia até aonde os olhos alcançavam não fosse uma desculpa boa o suficiente, ele não sabia qual mais poderia ser), a cara de cachorro arrependido não ficaria tão bem assim. Os cabelos, normalmente bem arrumados, estavam cheios de terra levada pelo vento e a cara de cansaço não ajudava em sua aparência. Provavelmente sairia mais uma cara de cachorro cansado e acabado.

Ele já tinha perdido quase que toda noção do tempo e não fazia idéia de quantos metros ou quilômetros faltavam. Seu corpo caia sobre o cavalo e ele não fazia questão de se recompor em uma postura melhor. Não havia ninguém ali para se impressionar. O cavalo mesmo já parecia tão farto daquela paisagem quanto ele, tanto que Roy não precisava mais guiá-lo na direção certa. Ele mesmo ia seguindo, parecendo tão desejoso quanto o xerife de encontrar logo a cidade mais próxima. Como eles desejavam uma viagem perfeita!

Mas, lógico, nada é perfeito.

_Na metade do caminho eu caí dentro dum valo_

_E cheguei ao Alabama arrastando o meu cavalo_

Roy soltou todos os palavrões que conhecia e acabou até inventando alguns de última hora.

Uma cobra, finalmente, havia decidido dar o ar da graça. E o cavalo do xerife resolveu que não era uma boa idéia ficar perto dela. Roy até poderia ter concordado com ele, mas mal conseguiu notar a cobra. O cavalo, assim que sentiu a presença do réptil, relinchou alto e empinou, o que acordou Roy de seu semi-sono. Roy puxou as rédeas o melhor que pôde, mas o cavalo e aquela estrada (aquela _maldita _estrada) não estavam a fim de colaborar com ele naquele dia e os dois, o cavalo e seu cavaleiro, foram parar em um buraco.

- Vamos! – berrou Roy, pela quinta vez consecutiva, mas o cavalo parecia assustado demais para fazer o que Roy lhe ordenava.

Roy conseguira arrastar o cavalo pelo menos para fora do buraco, mas a visão da cobra e a queda pareciam ter feito o animal esquecer a direção correta a se seguir. Roy tentou fazer mais uma vez com que o cavalo continuasse no caminho, gritou, brigou e esperneou, mas nada conseguiu com que o cavalo continuasse a caminhada.

- Você será o responsável caso o meu encontro dê errado! – brigou Roy com o animal, como se ele fosse um mau-elemento que o xerife tivesse acabado de apanhar fazendo algum tipo de bobagem.

Roy xingou mais uma vez o cavalo ao mesmo tempo que dava um chute no animal. Contudo, o cavalo revidou com um coice fraco que pegou Roy em cheio, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado no chão. Antes que pudesse amaldiçoar mais uma vez o animal com xingamentos, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Segurando as rédeas firmemente na mão, Roy deu um pequeno susto no cavalo, com esperança de que o animal recomeçasse a sua caminha, quem sabe até mais rápido.

Mas isso só piorou tudo e o xerife foi arrastado alguns metros quando o cavalo disparou com ele agarrada às suas rédeas.

_Oh, Suzannah, não chores por mim_

_Pois eu vou pro Alabama_

_Tocando bandolim_

Roy se arrastou os últimos metros que o separavam dos limites de Central City. O cavalo, que fora arrastado por ele nos últimos quilômetros, parecia estar em um estado muito melhor do que o dele. Finalmente, nos últimos 500 metros, o xerife decidiu que a melhor opção era deixar o cavalo para trás e chegar sozinho caminhando o restante da distância até a cidade. Bom, fora isso que ele _pensara _em fazer. Contudo, depois de horas naquela jornada e carregando sozinho o peso da bagagem e do bandolim que estavam às suas costas, o máximo que Roy conseguiu fazer foi cambalear até alcançar a rua principal.

Já era final da tarde e o sol se punha. A rua principal de Central City estava praticamente vazia já que os trabalhadores voltavam para suas casas para saborear um jantar em família e o restante das pessoas, que procuravam uma diversão para a noite que normalmente incluía bebidas, amigos e uma cantada ou outra, estavam a caminho dos saloons.

Roy tomou um ar, recuperando aos poucos o fôlego. Mesmo não estando lotadas, andar pelas ruas de sua cidade com um ar desolado não era bom para um xerife. Quando já estava um pouco melhor resolveu andar. Afinal, se atrasara muito mais do que imaginava para o seu encontro.

Pegou uma rua paralela e logo estava no saloon de Madame Christmas. Assim que entrou, no lugar duas dançarinas se dirigiram a ele.

- Oh! É o xerife, madame! – falou Cyntia, a que estava mais perto da porta.

- Roy-san, será que hoje será o meu dia de sorte? – perguntou Vanessa.

Roy sorriu o seu melhor sorriso sedutor que podia dar com aquela aparência.

- Desculpe, garotas. Hoje vou sair com Suzannah.

Um "aah" conjunto de decepção tomou conta do saloon.

- Mal chega alguém nova na cidade e Roy-san já tem preferência por sair com ela. – se queixou uma das garotas.

- Ela logo irá embora. Só veio passar alguns dias aqui. – se justificou Roy, dando mais um sorriso para as garotas.

Madame Christmas olhava tudo, reparando um pouco no xerife. Enquanto as garotas conversavam entre si para ver quem deveria ser a próxima a ter um encontro com Roy, madame Christmas dirigiu-se a ele.

- Parece que um cavalo passou por cima de você.

- Não posso deixar de dizer que foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu. – respondeu Roy, sentindo uma pequena vontade de xingar uma última vez o cavalo.

Madame Christmas lhe jogou uma toalha e indicou uma torneira ao canto do salão onde se encontrava o balcão, o palco para as dançarinas e o piano. Roy lhe agradeceu com um sorriso discreto e logo estava enfiando a cabeça debaixo da água fria da torneira para tirar o excesso de poeira do cabelo. Assim que acabou, secou um pouco os cabelos e passou rapidamente um pente que levava no bolso da camisa. Entregou a toalha à Madame Christmas, agradeceu e botou novamente todas suas coisas nas costas.

- Estou muito atrasado? – ele perguntou.

- Nada que uma boa música não resolva. – ela respondeu, apontando com a cabeça para o bandolim.

Roy sorriu e entrou nos fundos do saloon, atrás do palco. Em uma porta entreaberta, que dava para o corredor onde se localizava os camarins das dançarinas, estava Suzannah, com os cabelos ruivos cacheados caindo por cima do decote do vestido cheio de anáguas e babados, parada de frente a um espelho, parecendo ocupada em retocar a maquiagem.

- Xerife! – ela exclamou assim que o viu. – Está atrasado.

- Peço que me perdoe. Tive alguns problemas.

- Espero que não tenha sido grave.

- Só alguns contratempos com a minha montaria. – ele disse.

Depois disso, subiram em silêncio para um quarto já reservado a ele. Roy fechou a porta atrás de si e pôs as coisas em um canto do quarto. Apenas o bandolim continuava em suas mãos.

- Não sou como as outras mulheres que o senhor está acostumado. – falou Suzannah, quebrando o silêncio do quarto. – Não é uma serenata que irá me conquistar tão facilmente.

- Ah! Mas eu reservei uma música especial. – falou Roy ao fechar a última cortina das janelas que rodeavam o quarto.

Assim que ele o fez, Riza retirou a peruca ruiva do disfarce de Suzannah, soltando o cabelo que estava preso por baixo da peruca e o ajeitando. Enquanto isso Roy abria o bandolim e retirava de dentro dele um enorme mapa de toda Ametris com vários detalhes coloridos. Ele estendeu o mapa por cima da cama e deixou que Riza o analisasse.

- Então? – ela perguntou depois de olhar o mapa cuidadosamente. – Acha que estamos prontos?

Roy olhou para as mãos juntas apoiadas em cima do joelho. Estava refletindo sobre isso enquanto Riza analisava o mapa.

- Acho que não teremos outra chance melhor. – ele respondeu depois de um tempo evidentemente preocupado.

Riza ajoelhou-se na frente dele e tocou na sua mão.

- Sei que não sou Suzannah, mas acho que talvez Elizabeth possa te animar de algum jeito. – ela disse e Roy sorriu ao ouvi-la falando o nome de seus disfarces como se fosse pessoas distintas.

- Que tal se Riza me ajudasse? – ele pediu.

Riza sorriu pra ele, aquele sorriso que Roy sabia que estava sempre reservado somente a ele.

- Sabe... – disse ele em um tom meio sério mas com um quê de brincadeira. – Precisarei da minha guarda-costas nessa missão.

- Entendo xerife. – Riza respondeu, assumindo uma postura um pouco séria. – Contudo o meu chefe não é muito pontual. Se atrasa até para um encontro com uma mulher.

- Então atire em mim. Foi o que combinamos, não? A promessa daquele dia ainda está de pé.

Riza sorriu.

- O senhor ainda está no meu nível de tolerância.

Roy riu.

- Você é muito gentil. – ele disse, e se pôs de pé, erguendo a mão para que Riza fizesse o mesmo e pudesse ficar à sua frente. – Todas as tropas estão prontas. Nós temos vantagem no terreno e estamos em número maior do que imaginam. – ele deu um suspiro profundo. – Não morra. – e acrescentou. – Isso é uma ordem.

Riza sorriu.

- Pode deixar. Afinal, se eu morrer não terá mais ninguém para impedi-lo de chegar atrasado aos encontros.

Roy sorriu, tranquilamente. Só mesmo Riza para deixá-lo melhor naquela situação.

- Não morra também. – ela disse. – Senão não haverá mais quem eu possa proteger.

Roy se aproximou e tocou de leve os cabelos dela com uma mão, enquanto com a outra mão entrelaçava os seus dedos com os de Riza. Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro, sempre pensando na mesma frase, aquela que raramente era dita com palavras, mas que cada um indentificava no olhar do outro. Roy inclinou a cabeça e deu um leve beijo em Riza.

- Eu vou para o topo. Irei fazer esse país ser um lugar melhor para viver. Você vem comigo?

Riza sorriu, o rosto a menos de um palmo de distância, sentindo-se tão feliz por ter Roy em sua vida, mesmo que isso a fizesse ficar constantemente preocupada com todas os problemas de Ametris que os obrigavam a serem um casal às escondidas.

- Até onde for preciso.

Segunrando o rosto dela e dando um passo para frente, para que eles pudessem ficar o mais perto possível, Roy a beijou.

~x~

**Oi, gente.**

**Bom, hoje é o meu aniversário (não hoje, hoje, porque já passou da meia-noite) e eu resolvi postar essa one-shot. Eu tinha escrito ela quae toda em janeiro, mas só fui terminá-la hoje (esse sim, hoje, hoje). O problema é que o final ainda estava meio incerto. Eu sabia como terminá-lo, tinha a idéia na minha cabeça, mas não sabia como transmití-lo em palavras. Parecia sempre que faltava alguma coisa. Mas, finalmente, consegui escrever as últimas dez linhas dessa fic.**

**Espero que ela seja do agrado de alguns de você. Beijos.  
**


End file.
